Amatsumagatsuchi
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = None |Signature Move = Grand Vortex Beam |Habitats = Sacred Mountain |Monster Size = 3133.8cm |Monster Relations = Shantien? |Generation = Third }} Amatsumagatsuchi is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is known to inhabit the Sacred Mountain and can be encountered at High Rank. __TOC__ Physiology Amatsumagatsuchi have a unique body structure. The head itself is quite small, though it is adorned with massive golden horns, flanked by tendrils of flesh. Amatsumagatsuchi's body is largely pale white in colour, and covered entirely in fins that stretch along all four limbs. From its back rise more pointed fins, whereas its underside is grey and scaled. Because it flies through the air and spends no time on land, Amatsumagatsuchi has almost vestigial feet and small, nearly useless back legs. The front legs are bordered by more white fins. When enraged, red veins stand out more prominently in its wing membranes, and when near death, its chest, horns and eyes shine with a faint golden luminescence. Abilities In battle, Amatsumatgatsuchi hovers above the ground. Its movements are reminiscent of fighting the Leviathans underwater in Monster Hunter Tri, and many of its attacks are similar to those used by them, such as the charge, tail whip, and roar animations. It also has a wind barrier around its body, but unlike Kushala Daora's wind barrier, it cannot blow the hunter over. However, Ballista shots will be somewhat less effective as long as the barrier remains active. The barrier is also less stable than Daora's, as it temporarily disappears when Amatsumagatsuchi uses certain attacks. One of its most dangerous attacks is when it creates a small twister that begins to suck in the hunter, then hits them hard with a tornado-shrouded charge. Even if the first main twister is avoided, it will revolve around the second twister, encompassing a wider area with every revolution. If the hunter is close enough when hit, it will cause him/her to fly back into the twister. The second twister will remain on the field for several seconds before disappearing and can still damage the hunter. When weakened enough, Amatsumagatsuchi uses its other most powerful move: it flies high into the air and uses three massive water beams. The attack consists of two parts; the beams themselves will strike the ground, and then the areas where the ground was struck explode with water. Behavior Amatsumagatsuchi spend most of the time airborne, though when combating hunters it tends to fly low to the ground. It is believed that Amasumagatsuchi lives only in the Sacred Mountain and flying around it, passing the Yukumo Village. Habitat It is fought in the Sacred Mountain, and spends the majority of its time patrolling the skies. Game Appearances In-Game Description Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Information are taken from mhp3rd.net. Numbers in brackets are for Amatsumagatsuchi's second state of rage (with golden horns and purple markings). Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd